No Matter Where You Go, I Will Find You
by caitykat013
Summary: The seven are heading down to Greece to finally stop Gaea once and for all when a mishap happens. What if the love of your life died in your arms? For Jason, it's like his world has ended. Piper was his everything and now she's gone. But is she? Is she truly gone? Or is she out there alive, waiting? Total Jasper.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or Heroes of Olympus characters. PS. This is a total Jasper story. There will be very little Percabeth or any other relations. **

* * *

Piper

I snuggled closer to something, the heat that radiated off it encircled my body completely. The heat massaged my sore muscles, slowly loosening them. I nearly moaned in ecstasy. I was slightly curious to what the something was, but sleep felt too good. My mind was starting to drift away when something started softly caressing my cheek, rubbing small circles into the skin. I leaned into the gentle touch, loving the feel of the rough touch against my smooth skin.

"Morning, beautiful," A deep voice whispered in my ear, tingling the sensitive skin.

My eyes fluttered open before finally focusing on a gorgeous face. Jason. His white blonde hair glittered like gold in the light that had streamed in through the metal blinds. His sky blue eyes were clear as he stared at my kaleidoscope eyes, never quite sure which color they wanted to be. His pale skin stood in contrast against my deep tan. His strong defined features and toned muscles resembled a Roman king, perfectly. The little scar on his lip curled like a crescent moon when he smiled.

"Morning, Sparky," I murmured as I pressed my forehead to his. His eyes slightly glazed over when I said his nickname.

"Still not going to give up on that nickname, Beauty Queen?" He asked, lightly planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled.

"Never," I murmured, softly, before pressing my lips against his.

Jason encircled his arms around my slender waist, pulling me in closer to his bare chest. Every part of my body slipped perfectly into his, like pieces to a puzzle. I wrapped a leg around one of his, adding more passion to the kiss. As we deepened our kiss, we both tried to fight for dominance with our tongues. Finally, he gave in, allowing me to explore his mouth. He moaned against my lips, causing me to smile. _I just did that. _I thought, gleefully.

Jason's hands trailed down my back, slowly tracing every little crease of it. Carefully, he fingered the edges of my tank top, gently pulling it up. He lid it off my body, his hands caressing every inch of my bare back and stomach. After a while, I relinquished my control over his mouth so he could explore mine. I nearly moaned when he dominated my mouth. I shuddered instead with pleasure.

"Oh, gods! Do you have to do that in front of me?" A voice demanded, snapping both of Jason and I back to reality.

"Leo! Get out of here!" I yelled at him, furiously, covering my body with the thin white blanket. Jason leaned in front of me to cover anything that might be too revealing.

"Alright, alright" he held his small hands up in surrender. "But I'm here to tell you that we've set course to Athens. Less than 3 days. So see ya guys. Just remember to wear protection, Jason. We don't need a pregnant-" I interrupted him, furiously, my cheeks heating up just like Jason's.

"Shut up, Leo!"

"Bye guys." Leo grinned deviously before leaving.

Jason gazed back at me, his lips curling into a giant grin. I scuffed, hitting him playfully in the arm. I narrowed my eyes into a death stare, which I happened to have learned from Thalia, as he widened his eyes in mock innocence.

"Not a word of this, got it?" I muttered, implying there will be consequences if he does. He just grinned.

"Got it, Beauty Queen," he replied, winking at me.

Before I could smack that stupid grin off his face, he fled into the bathroom, locking the door. A smile danced on my lips as I slipped out of the small bed. I threw on my pale blue tank top before searching for a different outfit. I opened my small dress before slipping into a pair of white washed short shorts that reached the middle of my thigh. I yanked on a curve hugging white t-shirt with a sweetheart neckline. In big red curly letters, the word Free Spirit was etched into the shirt. I slipped my feet into a pair of my old converse sneakers.

I stared at the mirror attached to the chestnut dresser. My chocolate brown hair was messy, my hair rebelliously slipping out my tight braid. I rebraided it into a side braid so it cascaded down my right side. I placed an eagle feather in the braid near my left ear. Hurriedly, I braided some of my choppy bangs into small braids, tying it with small rubber bands and different colored beads, mostly red, blue, and purple. Even though I looked pretty in the mirror, I was still self-conscious. Were my shorts to short? Did the white shirt look good with my dark skin? Did the eagle feather match my outfit?

"Wow, Pipes. You look as beautiful as ever," Jason murmured behind me, encircling his arms around my waist.

He leaned in, kissing the side of my neck and leaving the skin his lips brushed tingling. I just nodded my head, staring at the floor. He noticed my expression through the mirror and frowned. He turned my body towards him, pressing me into his chest. Placing his fingers on my chin, he gently lifted it, forcing me to stare into his sky blue eyes.

"You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" he asked in a low whisper, leaning in so his lips lightly brushed mine.

I smiled against his lips before pulling away. "We should probably head onto the deck." He nodded in agreement before grasping my hand with his, heading towards the deck.

The sunlight warmed my face as we strolled onto the deck. It was a beautiful morning. Like usual. I closed my eyes, stretching my arms out in a T formation, like an eagle soaring in the blue sky. I could feel Jason's eyes on me, a smile playing on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the top of my chest, pulling me closer to his chest. I placed an arm on his forearm while my other arm dangled at my side. He leaned his head forward until it was resting lightly on the top of mine. I smiled, both of us watching the sun as it shone over the Mediterranean Sea.

"Aw! That's so adorable," I heard Hazel coo from behind us.

My cheeks flushed to a pale pink. I pulled away from Jason, facing Hazel with a hand on my hip. Jason placed his hand on the same side of my waist, our hips touching. His hand brushed the one that was planted on my hip. Slowly, he pried it from my hip, grasping my slender hand in his.

"See that, Frank. Why can't we be like that?" Hazel asked, pursuing her thin lips. Her curly brown hair revealed golden highlights here and there, bringing out her golden irises.

Frank shifted his weight, rubbing his forearm. He was blushing a bright red as he focused his attention on the ground. I noticed a smile on Hazel's face when she clasped her slender hand in his large one. He gazed up at her, smiling. He planted a kiss on her lips. Immediately, she fanned her face in an old-fashioned gesture, her cheeks heating up to a bright red. Frank grinned before gently pecking her cheek.

I glanced at Jason, his eyes focused entirely on mine. His sky blue eyes sparkled brilliantly in the sun. I smiled, vibrantly. Jason smiled back, the small scar on his lip curling up. He leaned forward, turning me to face him. He pressed his forehead against mine before lightly brushing his lips against mine.

"You are so beautiful," Jason murmured against my lips. My cheeks flamed up, immediately, betraying me.

"Whatever you say, Sparky," I whispered before pulling away.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you, Beauty Queen," Jason muttered behind me, which caused me to burst out laughing.

I started to head down to the meeting room/dining room. I was starving. Quietly, Jason followed in pursuit. But he kinda didn't have a choice. I mean I was practically dragging him there. Once we arrived at the room, I quickly picked up a plate. Immediately, three pieces of French toast appeared on it, smothered in maple syrup. My stomach grumbled as the smell infiltrated my nose. I plopped down in the nearest chair, digging into the delicious food. I glanced at Jason while shoveling down my last piece of toast. He was slowly munching on a piece of bacon. After the last bit of French toast was plopped into my mouth, I stared at Jason, who was still nibbling on that piece of bacon. I raised an eyebrow.

"You eat like a princess. Very slowly," I mentioned, shrugging my shoulders when he eyed me, curiously.

"Maybe that should be my nickname," Jason muttered, sarcastically, under his breath. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Wait, no. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, I know, princess," I murmured, smiling brightly. He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

After he finally (Let me quote, finally) finished his bacon and pancakes, we started up a conversation with Annabeth and Percy, who decided to join us a little while ago. It was actually great talking to them, especially since they were stuck in Tartatus. Nobody dared asking them about their little "adventure". Ever since, they escaped, the light in their eyes seemed to have dimmed. Jason still blamed himself, even though I always exclaimed it never was his fault. Even now, his sky blue eyes were a dark blue, resembling a sky before a storm. I grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He glanced at me, his features lighting up.

"Everybody. On the deck. NOW!" Leo's voice ricocheted off the walls as he screamed into the microphone.

Jason leapt to his feet, sprinting toward the wooden steps that led to the deck. I hurriedly followed in pursuit along with Percy and Annabeth, who were nipping at my heels. The moment the sunlight brushed my face, I realized two things. 1. That we were being attacked and 2. That what was attacking us were mutant dolphins. Some were complete dolphins while others were weird combinations of humans and dolphins that kept tripping over their water slicked flippers. We were outnumbered 3-1.

"This is not going to be easy," Percy muttered, exhaustedly from behind me. I nodded my head, slightly, in agreement.

I unsheathed Katopris, its bronze metal glowing in the sunlight. I raised my arm, narrowing my eyes in concentration. Frank and Hazel were completely surrounded, their backs together as they fought off the dolphin. The clang of swords rang out through the air. I dashed toward them, ducking and dodging the swords or knives. I sliced one of the dolphin's backs and another one's fins. They squealed in agony as they collapsed onto the wooden deck, their blood gushing out of their wounds. I leapt into the air, flipping, before landing on my feet. I attacked two nearby mutant dolphins. One of them kept stumbling over their flippers, trying to regain their much needed balance. I smirked as I kicked my leg out, swiping the dolphin right out from underneath its flippers. The moment it hit the ground, I laid my foot over its chest. I watched it writhe in surprise and horror. I frowned, tears stinging the back of my eyes. A pang of misery for this poor dolphin washed over me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before digging my knife into his chest. Blood streamed out from his wound, staining my knife with its sticky substance.

I yanked it out of his chest, a tear slipping down my cheek as I watched the life drain out of his eyes. I faced the rest of the dolphins. My friends were fighting, bravely, but they were fighting a losing battle. My misery for the dolphin shifted to rage when I noticed a clever dolphin, creeping up behind an oblivious Jason. Narrowing my eyes, I dashed toward the dolphin, my knife raised. I paused, aiming for the dolphin's head. I pulled my arm back before throwing it forward. It whirled toward its target before lodging itself in the middle of the dolphin's eyes. It widened its eyes as blood spewed forth before collapsing on the ground, its fins twitching.

"Bullseye," I muttered under my breath, smirking. Jason snuck me a glance, his eyes thanking me gratefully. I nodded, smiling broadly.

Soon, all of the bodies that littered the deck were the dolphins, their eyes blank and lifeless. Blood flooded most of the deck. Pursuing my lips, I gazed at my friends. They smiled, their lips curving only slightly. They were happy the fight was over and we all survived. Sometimes, I think the Fates toy with us, but they never let one of us die. As I searched my friend's faces, my eyes locked onto a pair of sky blue eyes. I smiled, stepping towards him.

"Jas-" I murmured, but I was cut off by a blade that protruded from my chest.

I gasped, staring in surprise at the blood stained sword. I gazed up at my friends, but mostly Jason, their faces etched with surprise and horror. Blood flooded out from my chest, staining my shirt. The sword was yanked out of my body just as everyone dashed forward, their weapons raised. I laid a shaking hand over the gash on my chest, blood clinging to my fingers. I heard the sound of swords clattering and finally, the sound of a body crashing into the deck. But I couldn't look up to see who fell. The feeling in my legs vanished and I collapsed, Katopris clattering away from my side. Instead of landing on the ground like I expected, I fell into a pair of muscled arms. I gazed up, my eyes locking with Jason's. His eyes were shining as the tears threatened to break free.

My lips curled up into a weak smile.

"I was more than just a pretty face… Right?" I managed to whisper with choking. I could feel my lungs start to fill up with my own blood. I struggled to breathe, my lungs hiccupping with the effort.

"You were a hero and MY pretty face," he murmured, tears streaming down his angular cheeks.

He stroked my cheek as black dots danced in my vision. My eyes fluttered shut as death dragged me away.

* * *

**I know you're probably thinking if this is a Jasper story why did I have her die. You'll just have to wait and see. *Grins deviously***


	2. Free Like Her Spirit

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I had some technical issues that involved my progress not saving. So I apologize for the long wait. But I assure you it is worth it.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry if it isn't as descriptive, but it was a little hard writing it. Her is probably Piper. Jason cannot even say or think her name just warning ya.**

* * *

Jason

I clutched her lifeless body to mine, her skin paling and her heat dying down to a cool touch. Tears slipped down my cheeks, staining them with their salty kiss. I rested my forehead against hers before lightly brushing my lips against it.

"I love you," I whispered, the words drifting into the air and dancing with the wind.

My heart shattered, leaving me a broken and empty shell. I choked, slightly, my lungs forgetting how to breathe. Quickly, I sucked in a quick breath before exhaling sharply, reminding the lungs how it's done.

I stared down at Piper's closed eyes, pain and sorrow coursing through my blood. It brought life back to my heart but it was bitter like a sour lemon's bite. I screamed, my voice piercing the quiet sky. My brain has finally clicked into place. All I want is to see is her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, their irises changing colors quicker than the ticking of a clock, one more time. All I want is to be able to kiss her soft lips or caress her sun kissed skin one more time. All I want is to hear her gentle voice whispering how much she loves me one more time. All I want is to be able to hold her as she gazed in awe at the setting sun, her face glowing in the warm colors, one more time. All I want is one more.

I felt a light weight on my shoulder. Immediately, I registered it to be a slender hand. I gazed up at the owner, my eyes locking with a pair of sea green eyes. Percy's eyes shone with tears, his tanned skin stained with them.

"Jason," he tested, his voice cracking with sorrow. "I'm not going to tell that I know how you feel or that I'm sorry for your loss, because I know that's not what you want to hear. But I will tell you that Piper will always be in your heart no matter where she is or where she goes. The people you love, even if they're gone, will always stay in your heart."

I stared at Piper's pale face before glancing at Percy.

"I know," I murmured, cradling her closer to my body.

I rose up onto my feet, carrying her in my arms. Everyone's sorrowful eyes were set entirely me. But my eyes were focused on a dot in the horizon. I imagined ghosts, their faces set in eternal happiness as they danced in the wind with their soulmates. Tears stung the back of my eyes, aching to be let out, but I refused. I pushed away the thought, the happiness of it. Without Piper, my life was nothing. She was my everything.

"Jason, we'll be landing in less than a minute for her burial," Leo's voice echoed in my ears. I paused, my heart screaming for a different way.

"No," my voice was carried through the wind. "I want her ashes to be free just like her spirit." I could feel their hesitation, their objections on the tip of their tongues. I interrupted them before they could even open their mouths. "This is not my wish. I know that if she was here, this is what she would want. Not to become some insect's dinner, holed up for eternity in the ground where she'll never be free. No, I want her to soar with the wind, dance with the stars, and sing with the moon."

I walked away from them, leaving them in awe of my words. The wooden stairs, leading below deck, groaned in protest under our weight. Ignoring their cries, I headed towards her room. The moment I peeked in through the doorway, a wave of misery washed over me. Stumbling, I crossed the room to her bed where I gently laid her on it. I sank down beside her, my hand softly stroking her cold cheek. Lowering my head, I rested my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes, praying that when I open them again I'll see her smiling face.

"Everybody on deck, we have just about landed. Repeat, we are now landing," Leo's voice ricocheted off the small walls, infiltrating my ears.

Pursuing my lips, I carefully lifted her, cradling her against my chest. Slowly, I trudged out of her room, down the barren corridor, and up the groaning stairs. Sunshine warmed my face as the moment I stepped onto the deck. I paused as my eyes gazed at the surroundings. The view was beautiful. White sandy beaches encircled by the soft flowing waves. A forest loomed out in front of us, hiding whatever lived inside. A small smile danced on my lips before my brain snapped at me, reminding me why we were here. I bit my lip as I gazed at my friends, their cheeks stained with tears and their eyes full of misery.

"Let's get moving before it gets late," Percy exclaimed before leaping off the boat and landing on the white sand. Annabeth rolled her eyes, a smile dancing on her thin lips, before following in pursuit of her boyfriend.

Soon, everyone was off the deck except for me. I stared down at the ground before willing the wind that engulfed me to lift me into the air. The wind eagerly obeyed my orders. Once I could no longer feel the rough wood of the deck, I asked the wind to gently carry me to the ground. With no hesitation, the wind gently lowered me to the soft sand. The moment my feet touched the sand, it sank under my weight, clinging to my shoes and digging into the crevices. I breathed in deeply before following the group to a secluded area near the edge of the beach.

The walk was quick and silent. Not even a bird dared to chirp. I glanced around noticing that we were inside a small meadow, completely blanketed in grass. A few flamboyant flowers peeked out from behind the tall grass, their colors contrasting against the green. The sun shone over the little meadow, casting its golden glow on everything its tendrils could touch. I smiled, slightly, knowing that this was the perfect place. So beautiful. Just like her.

"Is this okay?" Hazel's small voice asked, hesitantly. She shifted, uneasily, leaning most of her weight into Frank, who encircled his arms around her narrow waist.

"It's perfect," I murmured under my breath, lavishing in the warmth of the sun.

Hazel grinned, but it vanished the moment she remembered why we're here. Her golden eyes focused on the ground, a tear slipping down her cheek. Frank frowned before slowly turning her body towards his. She lifted her head, lightly meeting his eyes. He smiled before drawing her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest.

Tears stung the back of my eyes. _No!_ I screamed at myself. You have to be strong for your friends. You have to.

My friends cast their eyes on me, waiting patiently. I sucked in a deep breath before walking into the middle of the meadow. The grass flattened under my weight, pressing into the crevices of my shoes. Once I was satisfied with the distance, I paused, mid step. I glanced at my friend's faces, their cheeks stained with tears. I shifted my attention back on her face, the color completely drained. Her usual sun kissed skin paled, a bluish hue creeping over her skin. Her lips were a pale blue, like a dried old blueberry. My bottom lip trembled as my eyes wandered over her features, tears biting the back of my eyes, aching to be free. Lowering my face closer to hers, I gently brushed my lips against her forehead.

"Goodbye," I murmured, a tear rebelliously slipping down my cheek. Its salty kiss prickling the skin.

I lowered her body to the soft grass, her arms dangling by her sides. The moment her entire body was situated on the ground, the grass clung to her, blanketing her in its soft embrace. Trembling, I grasped her hands, easily placing them over her chest. Her pale slender hands overlapped each other, right over left. Frowning, I glanced up at the meadow, my eyes scanning, searching for a certain thing. Flowers. But to be specific. Purple flowers. My eyes landed on a large patch of purple hydrangeas, their bodies clustered together. Immediately, I leaped onto my feet, my eyes fixated on their lavender pedals. I reached them in a matter of seconds before grasping a large cluster of them and yanking out their roots from their earthen home.

I glanced around the meadow again, my attention captivated on a small array of flamboyant peonies. The petals were border lined in a dark pink, which slowly faded out until the end of petal was pearl, adding a contrast to the different shades of pink. I bit my lip in an attempt not to shout. I sprinted over to the peonies, the lavender hydrangeas still clutched in my hands. I nearly collapsed when I reached the group of flowers. Instead, I reached down, yanking the peonies from ground. Trembling, I placed all of them in my right hand, clustering them with the hydrangeas. The dirt clung to the roots, sometimes losing their grip and plummeting back onto the grass. I fumbled with the sheath of my knife. Finally, my hand grasped the metal handle of my Imperial Gold knife. I slid it out, revealing its golden skin. I held it up towards my face, its golden mirror reflecting my face, twisting and stretching it. Slowly, I pulled my arm back before slinging my arm forward, its blade slicing through the section that divides root from stem. The roots fell to the ground, its tendrils flailing before smacking against the ground. Its severed body still and silent, mimicking the wind to near perfection.

A smile danced on my lips as I sprinted back towards her, my legs pumping with the adrenaline of running. My blood pumping in my veins, my heart pounding in my ears. Before suddenly. It slowly fades down as I pull up to a halt, my shoes digging into the soft soil. I sunk down onto my knees, my eyes focusing on her face. Her pale lifeless face. I bit my lip, shaking away the cold thought. Gently, I lifted her hands slightly off her body before placing the bouquet of flowers on her chest. Carefully I situated her hands over the flower stems, again right over left. I rose back up onto my feet, staring down at her body. The emptiness in the shattered pieces of my heart sparked and flickered as a sliver of emotion infiltrated it. Pain. My lungs contracted, the air suddenly not there. I coughed as a scream itched at my throat, begging to be free. A few tears spilled out of my eyes, kissing my skin as it slid down my cheek. Suddenly, something soft rested on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Blurry-eyed, I glanced up, my eyes locking onto a pair of sea green ones. Percy's. Tears streamed down his sun kissed skin.

"It's time," Percy murmured, his voice gentle like the grass. Shakily, I breathed in heavily before nodding my head. "Do you want to say a few words?"

I glanced at my friends, who had gathered around her in a nearly perfect circle. All their eyes were sympathetic, especially Leo's. His usual energetic eyes were lifeless, drained of color and life. I looked away, the sight of their sorrow cutting through me like a knife. Sucking in another quick breath, I forced my eyes to stare at my friends.

"Where do I begin," I started, my brain circulating my memories trying to find a place to start. "I remember waking up on a bus. No idea who I was, why I'm here. All I knew was that I was holding someone's hand. The moment I laid eyes on her, it was obvious that she was beautiful. Even with her choppy hair and her ever-changing eyes. But I didn't know her. And at that moment I guess that's all that mattered. But as time flew by, I realized how beautiful she truly was. Not on the outside but on the inside. She was kind to everyone, even the bad guys. She was. She was perfect every single way. So full of life. You're all probably wondering why we should burn her. Cremate her. Because I want her to free. Her spirit was free, always wandering and curious. Willingly to explore the world. So that's why. Oh, gods, I loved P-" I croaked, my voice cracking on her name. "her."

I gazed at her, everything breaking inside me all over again. I turned around, pivoting on my heel, before dashing away. Leaving my friends in astonishment and surprise at my sudden action. I kept sprinting, forcing my legs to pump harder. My blood sizzled, racing through my veins like fire. My heart pounded like a bass drum in my ears, vibrating and ricocheting off the walls of my mind. Trees blurred by, slowly fading away until all that I could see was the ocean. As dark as the night sky. Shimmering and flowing. Never the same. Ever-changing. The crumbling soft dirt changed to loose sand, glittering in the moonlight.

I fumbled, tripping over a hidden rock. I regained my balance, quickly. I sauntered over the edge of the dry sand before collapsing in heap on the sand. Slowly, I forced my body into a sitting position, the tip of my shoes lightly brushing the edge of the water. Using the tip of my left shoe, I kicked off my right one, leaving a thin white sock, dirty at the bottom. I slipped the left shoe out my next before focusing on my socks. I yanked them off, tossing them aside. My toes dug into the wet sand, sometimes lightly washed by the incoming tide.

I glanced back at the woods, noticing a pillar of smoky gray tendrils rising up like a dark cloud. I focused back on the sea, watching the waves whip at the shore, relentless. I was so mesmerized by the sea, I didn't notice the soft footfalls of someone right behind me. Or the soft thump as their body was lowered onto the ground. It wasn't until I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I jumped, my shoulders rising with sudden panic. But I released my breath when I realized it was Annabeth, her usual stormy gray eyes soft resembling the clouds.

"Why did you run off Jason?" Annabeth's whisper was so quiet, I had to strain my ears to even pick it up.

"I couldn't," I struggled, forcing my mind to pinpoint a word. "I can't say her name, Annabeth. It's so hard." A few tears slipped down my face. Annabeth pulled me into a hug, her soft cries vibrating in my ears.

"Why did you pick those flowers?" Her question seemed innocent, but it stung my heart.

"Purple. It's her favorite color. I saw them, the hydrangeas to be specific, because they were purple."

"But what about the peonies? They were pink." I sucked in another quick breath before answering.

"She and I discussed what would happen if both of us lived through this. We talked about living arrangements. She insisted on Camp Half-Blood, but I wanted Camp Jupiter. Finally, she said, 'You can choice the place but I want to name our kids, specifically our daughter.' When she said that, it was just perfect. So I asked her what name she would want for a daughter and she said, 'Peony.' I thought the name was perfect. Just like her," I murmured the last part, my voice cracking.

"Jason," Annabeth's voice was soothing and full of sympathy. "I'm so sorry." She rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back with her slender hands.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine," My eyes closed, a few tears slipping out of the corners of them.

Annabeth pulled herself away from me, clutching my shoulders with her hands. She dug her fingernails into the soft cotton of my shirt, sometimes scratching the skin. I pursued my lips, about to complain that she was kinda hurting my arms. When suddenly, she spoke, her words so determined.

"It is not your fault. It is and never will be your fault."

I bowed my head, ashamed in myself. But in a way it was my fault. I should've been by her side. It should've been me. I gazed back up at Annabeth's stormy gray eyes, but they were soft.

"She loved you. More than anything in the world. She loved you as much as I love Percy. Someday, Jason, you're going to find love again. And all Piper is going to be is a name in your past."

I knew Annabeth was trying to be reassuring, but her words were wrong. I bit my lip in an attempt not to snap at her. She is just trying to help, my brain murmured, calming down my slight anger. I breathed in deeply before whispering back.

"No. She is my one and only. Nobody can replace her."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is going to be a slightly harder to understand because... well you'll see.**


End file.
